whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aubergin
Baron Aubergin is a Seelie Wilder Sidhe of House Eiluned in the Kingdom of Apples. Overview Baron Aubergin holds a freehold in an abandoned ski lodge in the Catskill Mountains and he sits upon a throne of cedar. In the story "Rebirth", we learn that he exiled his younger brother, Darkain, as an oathbreaker for trying to usurp his throne after commanding him to find his enemies and expose them. Darkain, rather, joined the group, took control of them, and worked to overthrow his brother. This betrayal was the most recent in a long line of acts of sibling rivalry. Darkain returns to the freehold after a year and a day, on Samhain, to demand a Trial by Fior after embracing his Unseelie side. He wants Aubergin to give him a chance to prove to the court his new philosophy. Aubergin accepts his request, giving him a two part ordeal. First his brother is to be lord of the Samhain Revels and tell his brother, as well as anyone else who cares to listen about the Unseelie way. The second part of the ordeal is that Darkain must also to tell everything he can about the Shadow Court. Aubergin, apparently a master of Sovereign, geases Darkain to do this. This appears to unnerve his brother somewhat, who expected something a little more onerous to accomplish. After some initial... festivities... involving time with a young eshu male from the Kingdom of Pacifica named Lucas, Aubergin and his brother begin to speak about the coming Winter, the Unseelie Court, and the Shadow Court. Darkain reveals that the only way to prove to his brother who his enemies were was to turn Unseelie and make an obvious bid for the throne, a bid so obvious and heavy-handed that his brother couldn't help but discover his enemies and exile them all, including his brother. He reveals that he has not been able to change back, and maybe doesn't want to. He also reveals that Aubergin's request puts them both in danger and that both of them had better hope that the Samhain Mists take their memories. So begins a night of learning. In the morning, Aubergin wakes up with little memory of the following night. However, he knows he and his brother spoke at great length of important things. When asked if the court should start cleaning up after the party, he says to leave it for a bit, saying he had been planning to redecorate. He sees the coronet he placed on his brother's head the night before and also leaves it rest for the time being, preferring to walk in the cold wind of the coming winter. Image Aubergin has auburn hair and prefers to wear his house colors of black and silver. He is the forthright brother, who takes things at face value. He is marginally stronger and bigger than his brother. The Court * Otho: Aubergin's Troll bodyguard. He burned his arm jumping through the Samhain fire. * Monica: A fae woman of unspecified kith and seeming. * Lucas: An eshu male from the Kingdom of Pacifica. References # CTD. The Shadow Court, pp. 7-15. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)